While clinical growth of laparoscopic procedures has stalled, tele-operated robotic surgical systems have been successful in achieving greater procedure development and clinical acceptance in several surgical fields. Two examples of such surgical robotic systems include the da Vinci® Surgical System of Intuitive Surgical, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif., and the Aesop® and Zeus® robot systems of Computer Motion, Inc., which has been acquired by Intuitive Surgical, Inc.
For example, the da Vinci® surgical system can be used for a wide variety of surgical procedures such as mitral valve repair, Nissen Fundoplication for the treatment of GERD disease, gastric bypass surgery for obesity, radical prostatectomy (da Vinci® Prostatectomy) for the removal of the prostate, esophageal surgery, thymectomy for myasthenia gravis, and epicardial pacemaker leads for biventricular resynchronization.
Minimally invasive surgery offers many benefits over traditional open surgery techniques, including less pain, shorter hospital stays, quicker return to normal activities, minimal scarring, reduced recovery time, and less injury to tissue. Consequently, demand for minimally invasive surgery is strong and growing.
Since robotic minimally invasive surgery (“RMIS”) is still a nascent field, however, there are no commercially available training systems that allow a trainee and mentor to experience the same environment, and physically interact as they would in open or even conventional laparoscopic surgery training. Instead, current RMIS training consists of training courses explaining the robotic device and surgical technique accompanied by laboratory practice in animal and cadaver models, followed by watching already proficient surgeons perform the procedure. A proficient surgeon then assists/supervises the newly trained surgeon during his or her initial procedures.
In a tele-robotic paradigm, this mentoring problem can be generalized irrespective of the location of the two surgeons. However, when they are collocated, the ability to view the surgical scene together, combined with the ability to exchange or share control of the instruments can enable physical interaction between the trainee and the mentor, and provide a superior training environment.